


Dean's and Only Dean's

by shlaura



Series: Pretty Little Destiels [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominant/Top Dean, possessive!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlaura/pseuds/shlaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A co-worker gets a little handsy with Cas at a faculty party and Dean reacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's and Only Dean's

It wasn’t that Dean was insecure, okay, that had nothing to do with it. Dean knew that he was the only one for Castiel, that Cas had never, and would never love anyone else. So no, Dean’s possessiveness, which usually brought out behavior in him more suitable for the caveman era, had nothing to do with insecurity.

It’s just…Cas was his. He’d fought long and hard to find Cas. And then he had fought longer and harder to keep him. Castiel Winchester was Dean’s partner, his lover, his husband. He was Dean’s to take care of, like they’d said in their vows, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health.

So, at the faculty Christmas party, when, from across the room, Dean caught sight of Paul-fucking-Dodson leaning in to whisper something into Castiel’s ear, Dean almost started seeing red. No doubt that was Paul’s fifth eggnog there in his right hand. And it was clear that Castiel was doing everything possible, in the most polite way possible, to get Paul to stop touching him. That was the problem with Cas. He was always so god damn polite. Well Dean didn’t have that problem.

The moment Paul’s grubby hand found purchase on Cas’s hip, Dean had seen enough. He promptly, and rudely, walked away from one of Cas’s coworkers mid-conversation and beelined for the dickhead touching what was his.

At this point Cas was pointedly tugging at his collar, exposing his very bruised and marked up neck. It was one of Dean’s favorite things to do in bed, even when they were just relaxing, he’d attach his lips to Cas’s neck, collarbone, ear, jawline. Anywhere really, and he’d stake his claim. It was something Dean especially liked to do when he knew they’d be attending a social event, which would explain the fact that nearly every inch of Castiel bore bruises that screamed Dean’s name. Cas didn’t mind. Actually, he more than didn’t mind. He loved it. Loved the amount of time and attention Dean dedicated to making sure everyone knew he was spoken for. Cas simply loved belonging to Dean, and although he always told Dean his possessiveness was childish and uncalled for, he usually forgave Dean, forever indulging his husband’s inappropriate behaviors.

“Castiel. We’re done here. Go wait in the car,” Dean gave orders through clenched teeth without even looking at his husband. He kept his eyes on Paul, who looked surprised, taken aback by the broad shoulders and green eyes that were suddenly standing between him and Cas.

Cas, who was obedient to Dean in almost all things, quickly did as he was told without protest.

“Listen up, buddy,” Dean said, jabbing a threatening finger at the drunk man in front of him. “If the ring on his left hand and the bruises on his neck weren’t enough to clue you in, then here I am to make sure you get the message loud and clear. Castiel is taken. Married, to me, as in forever. As in back the fuck off before I have to kick your ass, okay?” And then Dean turned on his heels and stormed away from the idiotic shock on Paul’s face.

Dean slowed his breathing as he walked out to the Impala, but the moment he saw Cas leaning against the car, waiting for him, he got worked up all over again. Cas looked up to see Dean just a few paces from him.

“Dean, I’m sorry, he wouldn’t go away, but I was trying and-“

“I know baby,” Dean said, pressing Cas against the car and dominating their kiss. It wasn’t urgent or rushed. Dean had a way of being gentle and giving in their kisses while at the same time making it clear that he was in charge. His hands slipped from Castiel’s face, down his back, groping that perfect ass for few seconds, before coming to rest on his hips. He broke the kiss, but only allowed about a centimeter of space to come between his lips and Cas’s.

“This is mine, Castiel Winchester,” he whispered, his breath slipping from his mouth to caress Cas’s lips.

“Of course it is Dean. It always was,” Cas responded automatically.

Dean tightened his grip, knowing that he was pressing hard into the hand shaped bruises that were already there. Cas whined and closed the space between their lips once more. Dean indulged him for a minute longer and then pulled away and released him.

He pulled Cas away from the door and opened it.

“Now, get in the car. We have things to do at home,” he growled and slapped Cas’s ass as he obediently got into the car. Dean closed the door and quickly got into the driver’s seat. He drove far above the speed limit on the way home, and for once Castiel didn't tell him to slow down.


End file.
